Pastime Transitions
by Amadeo l'ange
Summary: A trio of teens from the real world gets trapped inside the Pokemon World on March 21, 2003 during an electrical storm. Please, R&R.


Date: March 21st, 2003  
  
Location: Suburban America  
  
The rain was coming down hard this Friday afternoon outside of Emerald Grove High School and that was what sustained Michael's attention throughout the Algebra II lecture on radical expressions. "Two forty- five...crap, how long can she go on about all this?" he thought to himself, placing his hand into his pocket and playing with the loose change.  
Michael looked up at his teacher, Mrs. Scotch, and became dumbfuzzled by all the signs and letters that he just shook his head sadly. A junior looked at him and mentioned something about that's why he just sleeps. Michael gave a smirk at the boy and looked at the clock again. "2:53...come on, Teach. It's Friday afternoon and I have things to do!" he thought to himself.  
It was becoming torture and that was thanks to one simple item: the new GameBoy Advance SP and Pokemon Ruby. His best friend Dale had bought his on the release date two days before, but Michael didn't have the cash for it then. "Every second that idiot has his game longer than I do...the better he will be than I am!" The bell rang, and not a minute too soon at that. "Be prepared to take a quiz on Chapter 4 on Monday!" Mrs. Scotch half- yelled at the teens exiting the room.  
At once Michael started searching the halls for his friend Paulina, who happened to also conveniently be his ride to the department store across town today. He made his way into a corner in the cafeteria and waited impatiently against the ugly yellow wall of his school. "Come on, Lina. You know you are late..." Michael mumbled to himself and turned around with a startle. "What was that you were saying, Michael?" His face was in terror as his life flashed before him. There was Death standing infront of him with every bit of her five-foot and four-inches of power. "Hey...Lina...funny, I was just thinking of you..."  
Paulina, who was also known as Lina around school, began laughing hysterically and looked at Michael again. "Get your little ass in the car, Michael Grey. I don't have all day, you know." Michael laughed a little and saw that she was kidding. Paulina and Michael had known eachother for many years and were in a sort of love hate relationship with one another. As if a sudden urge came over Michael, he picked up his bag and ran down the hall toward the door with Lina, ignoring the principal who was yelling out detention threats at him the entire time.  
When they got into Paulina's car Michael leaned back against the cold leather of the seat and pulled out his wallet. "Twenty, twenty, ten, twenty..." Michael went on as the car ripped down the highway until it finally sparked the girl's curiosity. "Hun, what are you going to be buying with all that???" Michael looked down a little ashamed and mumbled something which she couldn't understand. "A pocket watch?" she questioned. "Pokemon!" he corrected her, turning his head sharply to the window. She laughed a little. "Calm down, Michael. So, that's what has been up between you and Dale lately? That little folding thing he had at lunch was the new GameBoy?" Michael sighed and nodded, "It was. I'm going to get one today with the new game." Paulina smiled again as she pulled the car into the parking lot.  
As they stepped out into the rain Paulina flinched and let out a small whimper. "Lightning, I hate lightning..." she repeated to herself over and over. "Don't forget spiders..." Michael said, laughing to himself. Paulina tried to glare at him, but the rain caused her to shiver all over. "You're not looking so great, Lina..." She sighed and pulled her hood over her head as they ventured into the cold store. "Hurry up, Michael. This storm is only supposed to get worse throughout the night..." He hurried down the aisles of the store and almost slid past the videogame section.  
Michael quickly regained his balance and hung onto the counter. "...May I help you., Sir?" Michael blinked and stood up straight. "Um...yes. I'm looking for a certain game." The woman behind the counter blinked. "What game would that be, son?" As if on cue, Paulina arrived at the scene. "He wants the new Pokemon game!" She smirked at her great revenge as a sneering Michael still clung onto the counter. "Ruby. Do you have it in?" The lady rolled her eyes and brought the box to the counter. "I would also like the GameBoy Advance SP, please....isn't that right, Lina?" He turned around, but his friend was no where to be found.  
"Michael...I want one of these!" 


End file.
